


Salvese quien Pueda

by inventor



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: Jason Andolini comisario de la policia se volveria famoso por arrestar a la mafia y dejarala sin efecto pero tenia dos ventajas que no tuvo ningun oficial antes la primera era ser un Corleone de nacimiento y la segunda se llama Ley Rico dando a los intelectuales la idea de que era la rencarnacion de algun Bolena por el tipo de furia que uso en su venganza
Relationships: Kay Adams Corleone/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 1





	Salvese quien Pueda

**Author's Note:**

> No tuve como opción al que queria asi que puse a su padre

Richard Rich viviría con miedo de sufrir la furia de Ana Regina porque había visto la sádica ejecución de su jefe asi que huyó despavorido hacia otro país pero ella lo dejo ser porque supo de sus objeciones a la conspiración contra ella aunque tuvo que pasar el resto de sus días desterrado. Pasado el tiempo un descendiente de su nieta llamado Dieter Hagen seria abuelo de un hombre que ayudo a una banda de mafiosos cuyo Don enviaría al colapso por haber matado al padre de su sobrino.

Edward Stanhope usaría el nombre de su madre para escapar de las purgas que sufrió su familia por culpa de su abuelo su tio Thomas y su tia Jane aunque su padrsatro Francis Bryan terminaría huyendo de Inglaterra para salvar su vida porque había ayudado a Cromwell en contra de la reina más vengativa de toda su historia pero como nadie lo recibía tuvo que cambiar de continente

Thomas Wyatt III descendiente del famoso poeta vino a los Estados Unidos como un Casaca Roja y aunque fue capturado cuando el país consiguió su libertad le ocurrrio algo contrario a lo que paso con el resto de su unidad porque a él le gustó tanto el lugar que prefirió quedarse el día que lo liberaron aunque eso hizo que su familia tuviese problemas para adaptarse y terminase haciendo cosas ilegales como ayudar a los indios contra la caballería lo que no solo los redimiría sino que se convertiría en el origen de su miembro más famoso una mujer llamada Kay Adams

Michael Rizzi tendria por algún tiempo el dilema de si seguir la tradicion familiar o vengarse de la organización que le quito a su padre pero cuando descubrió que su madre era más sanguinaria que Maria Estuardo a quien la historia hizo famosa por serlo decidio ayudar a su sobrino a derribarla y ayudar a la justicia en el proceso

Don Vincenzo Corleone era el líder de la comisión más efectivo desde su tío pero un día la vida de la mafia empezó a colapsar porque Anthony Corleone dijo a su hijo la historia de su tio Fredo Corleone lo que hizo que cuando creciera se convirtiese en policía

Cross De Lena se salvaría de caer junto con su mejor amigo Vincent Corleone porque se habría retirado de esa línea de trabajo para disfrutar tiempo con su esposa Athena Aquitane


End file.
